Bernadette gets ready for the Date
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Bernadette thoughts about the date that Howard has planned for her. Also Howard thoughts when he sees her dress that she bought for the date but can't wear because she is in the hospital and the date that Howard has for her after she gets out of the hospital. Missing scenes from the Romance Resonance
1. Chapter 1:Date Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Bernadette took a couple hours off of work so she could get her new dress, shoes, purse, headband, earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet ready for tonight date but she waited until Howard left for work to get the dress out of the closet and to lay out her new purple printed dress with a ruffled neckline and a ruffle skirt for tonight's date on the bed. She also got out her new shoes, purse, headband, and the jewelry set out of the closet and to put out her new black shoes, purple purse, and purple headband. She put the purple purse and purple headband on the dresser with the earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet that she also bought for the date.

After she got the dress, shoes, purse, headband, earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet out, she got in the shower to get ready for work. While she was in the shower, she thought about what type of date that Howard had plan for that evening. She hopes that the dress wasn't too much for the date.

 _I hope my dress isn't too fancy for the date._

 _I hope Howard likes my dress, my earrings, my necklace, my ring, and my bracelet that I bought for tonight date._

After about 20 minutes in shower, Bernadette got out of the shower to get ready for work but she couldn't stop thinking about the date later that night.

 _I hope the restaurant is nice but not too fancy._

 _I hope it is just me and Howard but having our friends there would nice too._

 _I hope the date is not too cheesy._

Bernadette took longer than usual to get ready for work because she couldn't stop thinking about date that night.

 _I hope the food is good._

 _I hope Howard doesn't embarrass me tonight._

When Bernadette finally got ready, she went out to eat a bagel with peanut butter and to drink some apple juice for breakfast. She got though breakfast without daydream too much. She washed her plate, cup, and knife and put them away before she went to work.

She got to work just fine but after that it all went downhill from there.

Her boss told her to carry the raccoon viruses a couple at a time but she wasn't listening to her boss because she was too busy thinking about her date with Howard that night so she carried all twelve at once and drop them. He was about to tell Bernadette that she could go home for the day when he heard something being drop and went to see what it was. He found Bernadette crying because she drop the dishes that held the raccoon viruses. Her boss told some of Bernadette's coworkers to clean up the mess while he took Bernadette into another to room to wait for the fire fighters and EMT's to get there so that Bernadette, her boss, and her coworkers could go to the hospital.

Bernadette, her boss, and her coworkers went to hospital to get check out. They all had to stay in the hospital in quarantine for a couple days. While she was in the hospital she thought about how she ruined the date.

 _I should have been more careful with the raccoon viruses' dishes._

 _I should have been listening to my boss when he told me to carry the dishes that held the raccoon viruses a couple at a time._

 _It was my entire fault that some of my coworkers, my boss, and I are in quarantine for a couple days._

 _I shouldn't have been thinking about the date while I was at work._

 _Howard is going to be mad at me for ruining the date._

Also Bernadette thought about how she went to the mall after work to get her new dress, purse, shoes, headband, earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet for the date that she was going to have with Howard that night.

 _I was supposed to wear my new purple dress that I bought yesterday at the mall tonight on my date with Howard._

 _I even bought a new pair of black shoes, a new purple purse, a new purple headband, and a new silver earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet jewelry set._


	2. Chapter 2:One Day Earlier

**One Day Earlier**

Before she left her workplace, Bernadette called Howard to let him know that she was going to be late and to eat without her because she was going to eat dinner while she was out. Bernadette went to the mall right after work to look for a new dress, new shoes, a new headband, a new purse, a new pair of earrings, a new necklace, a new ring, and a new bracelet for a date that she was having with Howard tomorrow night.

Bernadette drove 15 minutes to get to the mall. Once she got to the mall, she parked the car in the first space she found and got out of her car to walk toward the mall. It took her 5 minutes to walk from her car to the mall.

Once she got into the mall, she decided to look for a dress first so she went Kohl's. On her walk to Kohl's, she thought about what color that she would like for a dress.

 _I would like a blue dress, a green dress, or a purple dress._

 _I don't want a red dress, a yellow dress, an orange dress, or a pink dress._

Once Bernadette made it to Kohl's, she went into the store and walk toward the petite sizes of dresses. As soon as she enter the petite sizes of dresses, Bernadette saw a blue printed butterfly dress with a ruffle neckline that she likes so she looks through that dress to see if they had her size which they did and pick out her size so she could try it on. She turned around to another rack and saw a green printed flower dress that she likes so she looks through that dress to see if they had her size which they did and pick out her size so she could try it on. After she had the blue printed butterfly dress with a ruffle neckline and the green printed flower dress, Bernadette walked over to another rack to look at some purple dresses. She found a purple printed rose dress that had a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt that she likes so she looks through that dress to see if they had her size which they did and pick out her size so she could try it on. Bernadette added the purple printed rose dress that had a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt to the pile. She found a fitting room to try on all three dresses. She thought about which dress Howard would like.

 _I think that Howard would like the green printed flower dress._

 _Howard would also like the blue printed butterfly dress with the ruffle neckline._

 _I like the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt._

 _Howard likes it when I am myself, so I will get the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt._

Bernadette put the green printed flower dress and the blue printed butterfly dress with the ruffle neckline on the rack inside the fitting room. Then she walks out of the fitting room with the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt. She decided to look at the shoes, purses, headband, and jewelry while she was at Kohl's.

On her way to look at the jewelry, she sees a purple headband that she likes so she picks it up. Then she continues her walk to the jewelry. Once she is the jewelry, Bernadette she a silver earring, ring, necklace, and bracelet set that she like so pick it. She takes a few minutes to think about what she picks up so far.

 _The purple headband and the jewelry set going great with the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt._

Bernadette walks over to where the purses are. She starts to look for the dress purses. After looking for a few minutes, she finds the dress purses and put out a purple purse. She thinks how great the purple purse looks with her dress.

 _The purple purse sort of matches my purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt._

When she finishes looking at the purse, Bernadette walks over to the shoes. On her way there, Bernadette thinks about whether she would like heels or ballet flats.

 _I would like ballet flats because I don't have any and I don't wear them._

 _Heels would be nice but I wear them all of time and I have some at home already._

 _I think that I will look for ballet flats._

Bernadette finds a pair of black ballet flats that she likes so she looks for her size which they have. She tries them on to make sure that they fit which they do so she decided to buy them and decided to checkout.

On her way to the checkout, Bernadette thinks about what she decided to buy.

 _I like the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt, the black ballet flat, the purple headband, the purple purse, and the jewelry set._

Bernadette checks out and leaves Kohl's. She walks towards the food court to eat dinner. She thinks about what she wants for dinner.

 _I don't want Taco Bell, McDonald, or pizza. I would like Auntie's Annie pretzel for dinner._

Bernadette got Auntie Annie's pretzel sticks and a smoothie. After she got her food and drink, Bernadette went to a table to eat her pretzel sticks and to drink her smoothie. She finished her pretzel stick and smoothie in ten minutes. When she was done with her pretzel sticks and smoothie, she throws her trash away and walked out of the mall to her car.

It took her ten minutes to walk to her car. She put her bag from Kohl's and her purse in the backseat. Then she got the driver's seat and drove home.

It took her 20 minutes to get home. When she got home, Bernadette saw that Howard was not home so she grabs the Kohl's bag and her purse from the backseat and went up to her apartment. When she got into her apartment, Bernadette went into her and Howard's bedroom and put the Kohl's bag in the closet in a spot that Howard wouldn't look.


	3. Chapter 3:Howard's Thoughts

Howard got a call from the hospital that Bernadette was in quarantine, so he went to the hospital to see Bernadette. Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard went to the hospital with Howard so they can sing the song that Howard wrote. Howard put the keyboard and the keyboard stand into his car to take with him. On the way to the hospital, Howard thought about Bernadette.

 _I hope Bernadette is ok._

 _I will try not to be too mad at Bernadette for ruining the date._

 _I can at least sing her the song with Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard._

 _I can still have the date when she get out of the hospital but I will have it at our apartment just the two of us but Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard can help get the apartment ready for the date._

Once Howard got to the hospital he made sure that Bernadette was ok. After he made sure that Bernadette was ok, he went and got Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard so they could sing the song to Bernadette. After Howard, Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard were done singing the song, Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard said good-bye to Bernadette so Howard could have a few minutes with Bernadette before he went home. On Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard's way out, they took the keyboard and the keyboard stand and left the hospital.

Once Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard left, Howard stayed for a few minutes to talk to Bernadette. Howard promised Bernadette that he stop by the hospital for about 15 minutes after work the next day. Then Howard left the hospital and went home.

On Howard way home, he thought about Bernadette's reaction to the song.

 _Bernadette was smiling throughout the song, so she must have like the song._

 _I think that Bernadette liked that Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard were there to help with the song._

 _I hope that Bernadette was not mad that Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard were there._

Howard drove 30 minutes to get home from the hospital. He parked the car and went up to the apartment. Once Howard was in the apartment, he sat down on the couch and started to cry because he missed Bernadette. He sat on the couch for a few minutes thinking about why Bernadette was in the hospital.

 _Why did Bernadette have to be not paying attention when she was carrying dishes of the raccoon viruses?_

 _Why did Bernadette have to be thinking about the date when she was at work?_

Howard knew that he didn't have the answers to the questions that he was thinking about, so he decided to go to bed. When Howard walked to his and Bernadette's bedroom, he started to cry again because he saw Bernadette's new purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt laying on the bed. He also saw her new black ballet flats on floor and her new purple purse, new purple headband, and the new sliver earrings, ring, necklace, and bracelet jewelry set on the dresser. Howard went into the closet to get a hanger then he walk over to the bed to pick up the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt to put it on the hanger. Once Howard got the purple printed roses dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt on the hanger, he took it into the closet and hung it up. He left the shoes, purse, headband, earrings, ring, necklace, and bracelet right where Bernadette left them.

While Howard got ready for bed, he thought about how pretty Bernadette would have look in her dress.

 _Bernadette would have looked very pretty in the purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt with the black ballet flats._

 _The purple headband would have look nice in her hair._

 _The silver jewelry set and the purple purse would have look nice with the purple dress._

Then an idea pop into his head, Howard would get Sheldon, Raj, Amy, Penny, and Leonard to help him get the apartment set up for a date with Bernadette.

 _I can ask Raj to help me plan the date with Bernadette in our apartment and he can make the food._

 _I can ask Amy and Penny to go to the party store to get some decorations for the date._

 _I can ask Amy, Penny, Sheldon, and Leonard to help me decorate the living room and dining room for the date._


	4. Chapter 4:Bernadette's Thoughts

After Howard left the hospital, Bernadette was feeling a little lonely. She was tired of looking at the magazines that the hospital had in the quarantine room. So she through about the song that Howard had sang to her earlier in the evening.

 _I like the song that Howard sang to me._

 _I even like how Sheldon, Amy, Raj, Penny and Leonard sang in the background._

 _Howard can be romantic._

 _It was the second song that Howard had sung it me._

 _I like this song better than the one that Howard had sung to me at the Cheesecake Factory after our third date._

After while Bernadette got up and walk around the room. She was missing her friends Penny and Amy and how the girls would have a girl's night without her. Bernadette started thinking about them.

 _I hope Penny and Amy don't have a girl's night without me because I enjoy hang out with them even though they whine a lot about things and their boyfriends._

 _I miss Penny even though she whines about her acting job, her Cheesecake Factory job, and Leonard a lot._

 _I miss Amy even though she whines about Sheldon not being into her and how he acts like a child a lot._

While she was walking around the room, Bernadette started to think about Sheldon and Leonard. She was beginning to miss Sheldon even though he got on everyone's nerves a lot and Leonard even though he whine about Penny a lot.

 _I miss how Sheldon complains about things even though it is annoying._

 _I also miss how Sheldon can comfort people who are upset and how he goes out of his way to help his friends even though he may complain about it._

 _Also I hope he can move past his accident discovery that he made and his mistake that came with the discovery._

 _I miss how Leonard whines about Penny and her acting career._

 _Also I miss how Leonard whines about not wanted to be Sheldon's roommate anymore._

Raj entered Bernadette's thoughts and she started to think about him. She thought about Raj and the things that she missed about him.

 _I miss Raj's cooking._

 _I even miss his dog even though I don't really like dogs._

 _I hope he can find someone that he loves like I love Howard._

She started to wonder want the gang was up now.

 _Did Sheldon, Amy, Raj, Penny, Leonard, and Howard go to Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment?_

 _Did Sheldon and Leonard go back to their apartment?_

 _Did Penny go back to her apartment?_

 _Did Amy go back to her apartment?_

 _Did Raj go back to his apartment?_

 _Did Howard go back to our apartment?_

 _Are Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, Raj, Howard, and Penny talking about why I am in the hospital?_

Bernadette didn't know the answers to the questions so she decided to stop thinking about and walked back to the bed in her room. As soon as Bernadette sat down on the bed, she started to cry because she missed Howard the most and she couldn't stop thinking about him and the date.

 _I miss Howard._

 _I wish I could be at home with him right now._

 _I should have been more careful with the dishes that had the raccoon viruses in them._

 _I should have been listening to my boss when he told me to carry them two at a time._

 _I shouldn't have been thinking about the date while I was at work._

 _Howard didn't seem mad at me for ruining the date._

 _I think that Howard was more worry about the fact that I wasn't ok then with me ruining the date._

 _I need to find a way to make it up to him after I get out of the hospital._

 _I hope Howard doesn't freak out when he sees my dress on the bed._

After a few minutes thinking about Howard, Bernadette decided to go to bed because there was not much to do while she was in the hospital. Beside she was going to see Howard for about 15 minutes tomorrow afternoon, so he could hang out with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5:Howard setting up for the date

Howard got up the next morning and text quick text to Raj, Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, and Amy telling them to meet him at Cal Tech outside in the parking lot. On his way to Cal Tech, Howard thought about what he was going to tell the others.

 _I can ask Raj to help plan the date._

 _Also I can ask Raj to make the food._

 _I can ask Amy and Penny to go to the party store to get some decorations._

 _I can ask Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, and Penny to help me decide the living room and dining room._

Howard got to Cal Tech in 20 minutes. While he waited for the others to get there, Howard thought about what food and decorations he wanted for the date.

 _I would some purple balloons to hang in the dining room and living room._

 _A purple table cover for the dining room table would great to cover the dining room table._

 _Purple napkins, purple plates, purple clear plastic cups, purple knives, purple forks, and purple spoons would be great to eat and drink from._

 _Some fake purple roses would be great to put on the table._

 _I think that the food should be simple._

 _I will ask Raj to help plan the food for the date._

Howard waited 10 minutes for everyone to get to Cal Tech. Once everyone got to Cal Tech, Howard asks everyone to help him set up for his date with Bernadette at his and Bernadette's apartment. Amy and Penny were ready to help set up for the date. Raj was excited that he got make the food and plan where the balloons were go into the dining room and the living room. Leonard was willing to help set up the decorations but Sheldon wasn't as willing to set up the decorations. Howard asks Sheldon to set up the decorations because it is for Bernadette whom Sheldon likes Bernadette as a friend.

Howard, Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Penny, and Amy talked for about 20 minutes. After they were done talking, Penny and Amy went to the party store to get purple balloons, purple table cover, purple napkins, purple plates, purple clear plastic cups, purple knives, purple forks, purple spoons, and purple fake roses. Raj went to the food store to the food then he went home to get started on the food. Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard went into Cal Tech for a couple of hours to get some work that they need to finish. While Howard was working, he started to think about Bernadette would think about the date.

 _I think that Bernadette would like the date._

 _Also I think that Bernadette would like the decorations._

After couple hours of working, Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard went to Howard's and Bernadette's apartment to meet Amy, Penny, and Raj, so they could get set up for the date. Raj told Amy and Penny where to put the balloons, while Sheldon and Leonard put the table cover on the dining room table. Once the table cover was on the dining room table, Sheldon and Leonard puts two plates, two napkins, two cups, two knives, two spoons, and two forks on the table. Amy and Penny put two purple balloons in the living room and four purple balloons in the dining room. While Amy, Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon were putting up the decorations and Raj was getting the food out to put on the plates and the drinks in the cups, Howard got a call from the hospital because Bernadette could come home.

Howard went into the bedroom to get Bernadette's purple printed rose dress with a ruffle neckline and a ruffle skirt and her shoes, purse, headband, and the jewelry set. Then he went to the hospital to get Bernadette, and bring home. Howard told Amy, Penny, Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj that he was getting Bernadette.

He put Bernadette's things in the backseat of the car. Howard drove 30 minutes to the hospital to get Bernadette. Once Howard got the hospital, he got Bernadette's things out the car and walked into the hospital to get Bernadette. Bernadette walked out of the room to see Howard. Howard gave Bernadette her dress and shoes to put on. Bernadette put on her dress and shoes and went back to Howard. Once she made back to Howard, Bernadette put on her jewelry and headband and she and Howard left the hospital.

On their way home from the hospital, Howard though about if Bernadette would like the date that had set up at their apartment with their friends and how pretty Bernadette looked in the dress.

 _I really hope that Bernadette would like the date at our apartment._

 _I hope Bernadette is not mad at me for asking Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, Penny, and Raj for help on set up the date._

 _Bernadette really looks pretty in the purple dress._

While Howard was thinking about if Bernadette would like the date in their apartment and how pretty Bernadette looked in her purple dress, Bernadette though about why she was in her dress and how she wanted to go home.

 _Why I am in my purple dress that I bought a couple days go?_

 _I wonder if me wearing my purple dress has anything to do with the date that I messed up and he still wants to have the date._

 _I hope Howard is taking me home._

Both Howard and Bernadette were quiet on their way home from the hospital because they were deep in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6:Howard and Bernadette Date

It took Howard and Bernadette 30 minutes to get home from the hospital. Howard had already called Leonard to let Leonard and the others that he and Bernadette were on their way home from the hospital while Bernadette was putting on her dress.

While Howard and Bernadette were coming home from the hospital, Leonard, Penny, and Raj went to move their cars a couple blocks down the road so that Howard and Bernadette couldn't see them when they got back to their apartment. Amy and Sheldon made sure that the drinks were in the cups and the food was on the plates, then they put the cups and plates into the fridge. Amy made the balloons were in the right spots while Sheldon made sure the table was set properly. Once Sheldon made sure that the table was set properly, he put the fake purple roses in a vase and put them in the center of the table.

As soon as Leonard, Penny, and Raj were done moving the cars, they went back up to Howard and Bernadette's apartment to Amy and Sheldon so that they could go and hide in the stairwell because they didn't want Bernadette to find out that they helped Howard out to set up for the date. Amy, Penny, Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj only had to wait ten minutes before Howard and Bernadette walked up the stairs to their apartment.

On Howard's and Bernadette's way to their apartment, Bernadette told Howard that she thought heard Sheldon and Leonard. Howard said that you were imagining that you heard Sheldon and Leonard. Bernadette said that I am not imagining that heard Sheldon and Leonard because I also heard Amy, Penny, and Raj too. Howard said that I think that you are hungry because you heard Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, Penny, and Raj, so let's go eat in our apartment. Bernadette said that sounds good to me because I am hungry. Bernadette was starting to think that the hospital had made her a little crazy.

 _Am I crazy for hearing Sheldon's, Leonard's, Amy's, Penny's, and Raj's voices?_

 _I think the hospital made me a little crazy because I am hearing Sheldon's, Leonard's, Amy's, Penny's, and Raj's voices._

After Howard unlocked the apartment door to let Bernadette, Howard told Bernadette to go into the apartment and that he will be right in. Once Bernadette walked into the apartment, Howard walked over to when his friends were sitting on the step and told that Bernadette heard them and that they had to leave so that he and Bernadette could have their date. So Amy, Penny, Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj left the apartment building and Howard watch them walk down the stairs and promised them that he would call once Bernadette went to bed. Bernadette started to wonder what was taking Howard so long to come into the apartment.

 _Where is Howard?_

 _I now know that I am not crazy because I just heard Sheldon's, Leonard's, Raj's, Amy's, and Penny's voices come from the hallway._

Then Howard walked into his apartment and saw Bernadette looking at him with raised eyebrows so Howard told Bernadette that a couple of the kids who live in the apartment building with them need a toy fix and that he fixed it for the kids. Finally, he told Bernadette to turn around which Bernadette did. When Bernadette did turned around, she saw two purple balloons in the living room and four purple balloons in the dining room. Also she saw a purple table cover and purple napkin, spoons, forks, and knives along with the purple fake roses on the dining room table. Bernadette went over to Howard and gave him a hug. While Bernadette was hugging Howard, she thought about the decorations.

 _I like the purple balloons._

 _Also I like the purple table cover, napkins, spoons, forks, and knives on the dining room table._

 _Howard even remembers to put some roses on the table and I don't care if they are fake roses._

After Bernadette gave Howard his hug, he walked over to the fridge and grabs the two drinks to put them on the table. While Howard is putting the drinks on the table, Bernadette goes over to the table to sit down while she is waiting for Howard. Once Howard had the drinks on the table, he walked back over to the fridge to get the plates of food out and to carry them to the table. After Howard put the plates of food on the table, he and Bernadette started to eat. Bernadette and Howard were quiet while they were eat because they were both hungry and lost in they own thoughts. Howard was thinking about how he fooled his wife.

 _I fooled my wife by thinking that some kids need help fixing their toys so I could get Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Amy, and Penny to leave the apartment building._

 _Also I have her fooled in thinking that she didn't hear Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Amy, and Penny._

 _Bernadette thinks that I went to the store to get the decorations and the food and drinks for tonight._

 _Also she thinks that I cook the food for tonight._

Meanwhile, Bernadette thinking about how her husband didn't fool her and how she figures it out on her own, so she decide to wait for Howard to go to bed so she can text them thank you.

 _I know that I heard Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Amy, and Penny in the hallway._

 _Also I know that the kids in our apartment building won't ask Howard to fix their toys because the kids don't like him._

 _Amy and Penny went to the store to get the decorations for tonight._

 _Raj went to the store to get the food and drinks for tonight._

 _Leonard and Sheldon set the table because the table was set in a certain order._

 _Amy and Penny put up the balloons._

 _Raj cooked the food because it tastes so good and I know that Howard is not the greatest cook._

 _I will pretend to go to bed so Howard can call Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Penny, and Amy but I will send each one a text tell them thank you._

Howard and Bernadette finish their meal in silence. They decide to leave decorations up until tomorrow but they clean up their plates, cups, spoons, knives, forks, and napkins and put them into the trash. Then Bernadette said good night to Howard and went into their room to get ready for bed. Howard went out into the hall to call Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, Raj, and Penny to tell them thank you for helping with set up for his and Bernadette's date and also tell them how she like the food and decorations. Meanwhile, Bernadette got ready for bed and send Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Amy, and Penny thank you for the wonderful date she had with Howard because she knows that they help Howard.

After sending the text she got into bed and pretends to be asleep. Howard walks into the bedroom to ready for bed and sees that his wife is already asleep. He gets into bed and goes to asleep. Bernadette lies in bed for a few minutes to make sure her husband is asleep before she said something.

Bernadette says softly, "Howard Joel Wolowitz, you can't fool me. I know that Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, Raj, and Penny help you set up for our date tonight." Then Bernadette closes her eyes and goes sleep.


End file.
